


Robbers {L.S}

by suckmylarryass



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bank Robbery, Broken Friendship, Depression, Love, M/M, Memories, Multiple Orgasms, Robbery, Sex, i literally loved writing this, larry for life, larry stylinson - Freeform, origionally from wattpad, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmylarryass/pseuds/suckmylarryass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbers-</p><p>Harry and Louis were high school sweethearts. There was never a dull moment in their relationship besides when Harry denied marriage and Louis' jealousy streak showed. </p><p>But Louis was in infatuated  with  Harry, and that leads to Louis doing anything he says, even if it means becoming the U.KS most wanted couple. </p><p>With officers Liam Payne and Niall Horan after them, while Officer Malik is allowing them to get away due to his soft spot for Louis, what will happen? </p><p>"Babe, you look so cool"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on Wattpad. I hope you enjoy. x

This will probably be long cause well, it's a prologue

There is smut in the prologue cause I'm a classy hoe. ALSO I CHANGED A LYRIC ALITTLE BIT IN THIS TO FIT WHAT WAS HAPPENing  
\---

Louis' infatuation with Harry started in eighth grade. He had no idea what it was about the curly hair and greens eyes, but they just dragged him in. Louis would fantasize about Harry late at night. The curly haired boy touching him and feeling him all over. Even as young as Louis was he knew that he needed Harry.

Louis didn't try to even make a move on Harry until freshman year.

He watched Harry everyday, the way his locks grew a little longer, the way his small body grew taller, even when his outfits changed.

It only made Louis more obsessed with him. He felt like he was watching his pray grow from a little small lion to a big grown up one. And he was ready to attack.

The only thing that stopped Louis the most was the fact that Harry was not in his social group of friends. Harry was a junky, he would smoke outside school, deal drugs. Louis even heard a rumor that Harry did cocaine once at a party.

The news was shocking, but Louis still was more attracted to Harry than ever before. He liked the thought of Harry being dirty, he loved the thought of him being wild and freaky. It turned him on.

Even though Louis was a virgin it didn't stop him from wanting to fuck Harry harder than ever before.

Louis was innocent, he always had straight A's, nerd friends and always stayed away from Harry and the junkies.

Then again his friend Zayn wouldn't allow Louis to go near them anyway. Zayn was Louis' best friend since grade five and it was always like that. He didn't exactly care about Zayns over protective personality, he actually liked it. He enjoyed knowing somebody was looking out for him.

The only part annoying about it is that it made Louis move further away from Harry. And Harry was the only goal Louis had besides being a wealthy lawyer to take care of Harry and himself.

Louis was just waiting for that one day that Zayn wasn't in school. Just one day and he would walk up to Harry and talk to him, no matter how embarrassing the thought was in Louis' head, he needed to talk to him before he regretted that he never had.

It was a Wednesday. January 5th and they all just came back from Christmas break and Zayn was no where to be seen. Louis waited and waited for him by his locker like normal, but he wasn't there.

Louis tried to hide the faint excitement that ran through his veins like a track star. But he brushed it off walking causally to his class.

It was lunch time and he looked around the room for the curly haired boy, but all he found was his friends. Which only meant one thing, he was outside smoking.

Louis got up throwing his trash away and made his way outside where he knew Harry normally smoked.

He looked to his right but Harry wasn't there, then he looked to his left to find him perched up against the back wall of the school with a lit cigarette between his pink lips that Louis has fantasies about in his dirtiest of dreams.

Louis walked closer and closer trying not to make him look too eager. What was he even going to say?

"Hi I have been In love with you since grade eight please fuck me in the back of your beat up car that you parents hate because you are rich and could be driving something so much better."? HELL NO.

Louis walked in front of him and did it the most casual way he thought he could, "excuse me, sorry to annoy you. But do you have a cigarette I can bum?" Louis said sounding like a total fake. Fuck, he blew it already.

Harry's eyes went wide staring the boy in black jeans and a red flannel up and down. Then he laughed, "you? Louis Tomlinson, want a cigarette?" Harry asked and Louis almost died just from Harry saying and knowing his name.

"You know my name?" The smaller boy asked and Harry nodded, "you have been the smartest in the class since last year."

"I didn't know you picked up on that." Louis says scratching the back of his neck nervously. He was actually talking to him.

"You wanted a cig?" Harry said cocking a eyebrow but there was a devilish smirk on his face that did not go unnoticed.

"Do you mind?" Louis said suppressing his outraged nerves.

"No I don't care, here." Harry said handing him the cigarette and lighter. Louis put the cancer stick between his lips and looked at the lighter.

"Want me to do it?" Harry asked, in his head he knew Louis didn't really smoke. He was just confused on why he was doing this.

"Please." Louis mumbled on the side of his mouth trying to keep the cigarette between his lips.

Harry lit the cigarette watching Louis bring his middle and index finger to the stick and pulling it out of his mouth inhaling the smoke he just dragged out of it. He watched the way the smaller boys face scrunched up. But he didn't cough, he breathed out the healthier smoke that he sucked the toxins out of.

"So when did you start smoking?" Harry asked trying to catch him in the act.

Louis took another drag shrugging, "over break."

"It was your birthday over break right?" Harry asked and Louis nodded looking down trying not show Harry the shock that was smacked across his face.

"Well then happy late birthday." Harry smiled and the smaller boy had a half smile taking another drag.

The cigarette dragged out all of Louis' nerves that were bunched up inside. Now he can see why people smoke.

"I don't believe you." Harry said and Louis looked at him wide eyed.

"Why did you really ask for a cigarette?"

"I wanted to impress you."

From then on Harry always payed attention to Louis. And Louis was loving it, Harry allowed him to wear his leather jackets, bracelets. Louis even smoked cigarettes with him and his friends.

When Louis told Zayn he was mad at Louis and they didn't talk ever again after that. But Louis didn't care. He had what he wanted, and that was Harry.

Louis just wanted Harry to get the hint that he didn't want to be friends. He wanted to have a relationship with him, he wanted Harry to kiss him and call him his own.

One night when Louis and Harry were hanging out at the curly haired boys house, Louis thought that it was time. He needed Harry to know.

They were quiet watching Sponge Bob when Louis spoke. The nerves in his system felt like he was being electrocuted, but he tried to push it away.

"Harry, I want you to take my virginity."

Harry heard the boy and was shocked, he looked at him and furrowed his eye brows "what?"

"I want you to take my virginity."

It wasn't that Harry was straight, or that he wasn't attracted to Louis, because he was. He was very attracted to Louis. He was so attracted to Louis it sort of bugged him out. Ever since grade eight when he walked in with his stupid red pants on that his ass looked huge in.

Harry was shocked when Louis walked up to him that day asking for a cigarette. He never thought that him and Louis would ever communicate. But he was so happy they did.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Harry asked and Louis rolled over to straddle Harry's hip. He spoke softly at Harry and rubbed the taller mans shoulders.

"I'll give you something you can never give back, don't you mind?"

Harry loved the way Louis talked softly at him he wanted this so bad and Harry could feel it. And more than ever, Harry was ready.

It felt weird that the first time the two ever kissed was when Harry was going to give Louis his dream that he had been dreaming forever about.

Harry sat up with Louis still on his lap and grabbed Louis' face planting their lips that went so perfectly together. They devoured each other's spit and all the emotions they were sending to each other with their tongues.

When they were fully naked and hard Harry was scared, he didn't have lube, he didn't think he needed it. And this was Louis' first time, he doesn't want to hurt him for a time that should be special and gentle.

"Louis, do you have a problem with my spit?" Harry asked out of no where and Louis cocked a eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"I need to do something to make you wet." Harry said shy, Louis wanted to laugh at how vulnerable he sounded.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just tell me if you are okay with my spit."

"Yes Harry, we just swapped it for thirty minutes. I think I'm okay with it." Louis said before Harry laughed a small laugh and started to gradually place kisses on his mouth to his neck, down his torso but leaving small marks and bites until he reached down to Louis' girth that he kissed around leaving Louis to take harsh breaths in.

When Harry reached Louis' entrance he took one last deep breath before licking a stripe across the hole of Louis.

Louis gasped "oh my god Harry oh my god" holding onto the sheets of Harry's bed.

Harry continued to rim Louis until he thought that there was enough spit that he can put his finger in and prep Louis.

Harry stuck a finger in it caught Louis off guard, the smaller boy closed his eye to stop the tears of pain.

Harry moved up to Louis' face and kissed him softly. "It's going to be okay, I'm going to put another in okay?" Harry asked and Louis looked scared but nodded.

Harry knew Louis was prepped when Louis started to moan and and scream to the rhythm of Harry's fingers.

"Harry I'm ready, I want you. I always wanted you." Louis said and Harry felt a spark at the younger boys words.

Harry measured himself at Louis' entrance. He made sure he sunk into Louis slowly and let him adjust until he started to thrust into Louis like there was no tomorrow.

Louis grabbed onto Harry's curls tugging them harder every thrust and pushing himself down on Harry's cock until he couldn't take anymore of it. His legs started to shake as he and Harry reached their ecstasy at the same time.

Ever since that one time Harry and Louis classified themselves in a relationship.

But now they were 23 and living in a huge house living off of Harry's fathers money.

"We should do something crazy." Harry spoke holding Louis in his arms.

"Like what?" Louis said looking up at the man that he was in love with.

"I don't know, but something crazy."

"Like what rob a bank or something?" Louis joked but Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes, let's go rob a bank."

\--  
This is not edited. It will be when the original story is posted. Hope you read it when it's officially posted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This website is so fancy! Like I am just trying to figure out how to use it.

It was a week since Harry suggested they rob a bank. Louis didnt know exactly how to feel about it but they were really going through with it. Honestly Louis didnt know how to feel about anything that Harry was doing right now, he had no idea where this new excitement and energy was coming from. It scared him but he has never seen Harry so alive and that makes Louis feel alive. It was like their personalities relied on each other. If one was feeling shitty the other was. It was how things always worked, even since high school. 

Louis remembers them graduating like it was just yesterday. Harry and Louis begged the school staff to allow them to walk on stage together so they can say that they received their diplomas together. Harry's father even payed them some money to allow it. The thing with Harry's father is that he knew that the diploma wasn't going to do shit for Harry anyway. Harry wasn't going to use it for his future. His father once told Louis that he was the best thing that ever happened to Harry. But of course that was a lie, Harry was the best thing that happened to Louis. 

Harry taught Louis all new things like, smoking, how to deal drugs, how to defend himself. Harry even got him high for the first time on graduation night. They were just done having a heated make out session and Harry pulled out the joint from his cigarette pack. Naive Louis thought it was a cigarette and asked for a dragged. 

"Can I have some of that?" Louis asked Harry with big wide blue eyes that Harry could look at for the rest of his life. Scratch that, he would look at them for the rest of his life. 

"Its not a cigarette baby." Harry cooed petting Louis' feathery locks mindlessly taking a drag of the joint. 

"Then what is it?" Louis scrunched his nose in confusion, smelling the skunk smell that it let off into the starry night air. 

"Its weed love." Harry said taking another drag holding it in, then exhaling. 

"Can I try?" Louis asked putting his hands together in a begging motion, all he wanted was to impress Harry. That is all he ever wanted, even from the beginning when he asked for a cigarette. 

"I mean, if you really want to." Harry said sighing then handing Louis the joint. 

Louis followed the motions he watched Harry do, but he ended up choking and coughing. 

"Lou? You alright?" Harry jumped up to pat his back but Louis waved him off.

"I'm fine, let me try again."

That night Louis and Harry stared into the stars in the back of Harry's new truck that his dad got him as a graduation gift. Their hands were held tightly together and it was like they knew right then and there that nothing could ever split them apart. Even if they were going to become criminals together. 

Now Louis was staring at Harry point to the map of the UK, he was pointing and talking, "we are going to stay in the county of Dorset. We are going to buy a house in each town so then when we are done hitting the banks we will go to the house and hide out until out next hit." Harry spoke looking at Louis to see if he was following along. Louis nodded along making sure Harry knew he was listening very clearly to the things that Harry was saying. His stomach was in knots, he was scared. What if something bad happened?

What if Harry and him got caught and taken away from each other forever? How would he survive a day without Harry? He hasn't done that since they talked in freshman year, and the thought scared the shit out of him. But he would never tell Harry that he was scared. He will never show his weak side to Harry. 

Not only because he loved Harry, but because the curly hair man was so tough. He never let anything phase him, even it if he means going and stealing money, possibly killing someone. Harry was still hard as a nail and didnt let anything phase him. 

The only thing that phased him was when Louis said that he wanted to get married before they go and attempt crime, but Harry freaked out on Louis for even suggesting it, he kept yelling, "I don't want pieces of paper to classify our love Louis. We have been together for nine years. Is nine years not enough to show you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" His hands were up in the air and Louis knew he was freaking for more than the reason that he was insecure. 

He just seen his parents marriage fail and he thinks that if him and Louis get married then their marriage will. "Babe, I just want your last name. I want the world to know that I am actually marked as yours. I don't want hickeys and scratches on my back to. I want something permanent." Louis tried to sooth him but Harry just shook his head. 

"You act like I don't want that. You act like I don't want you to introduce yourself as 'Louis Styles' but I just cant get married. Specially before what we are about to do. Cause then they have things to trace us back to and that will make it easier for us to get caught." Harry stated and Louis nodded agreeing and just wanting to shut up about the robbing bank subject. 

But now there was no shutting up about it. They had twenty four hours until they were going to do it. They have got their guns and vest and all the equipment that they needed which mean that Harry has been researching this for awhile. It sort of frightened Louis knowing that Harry has been looking into this for as long as he has, it was so different for him to even wrap his head around the fact that Harry wanted to even do this. 

"Now we are here." Harry said circling 'Beaminster' on the map and looking at Louis, then he circled their new house that Harry already bought online for them to run to after they hit the bank. On the map it marked 'Whitcombe Road, Beaminster, Dorset' .

He thought it was a nice house and it was only up the road from the bank, which meant as soon as they were done then they would go and speed off in the sunset to their new house that they were just going to leave behind anyway. 

"We will be going to this one," Harry started and Louis took a closer look on the map to see the bank, it was the HSBC bank. "And when we are done getting all ones that we are going to get, then we will be done. The last town we will be going into is Doncaster where my dad lives, we will still buy a house there, but after staying in there the night of the robbing we will go to my dads and he will be our witness if we get caught. He is going to lie for us, I already told him the whole plan." Harry said wrapping up the map and putting it back into the black matching backpacks that they got when they were preparing. 

"You told your father?" Louis said loudly in shock and in horror that his father was actually allowing this to happen. How could he actually allow his son to be a criminal? Isn't that bad parenting or something? It is delusional! 

"Yes, I told my father. He said he is okay with it, I mean he was a shit parent to begin with, not like he actually cares. If anything he was worried about you, he said that if you got scared and chickened out that you can stay with him until I am done." Harry said looking at Louis with sad eyes, "you don't want to do that right? Are you going to leave me alone to do this myself? I would saddened if you did." Harry says his voice lacing with depression as he steps closer and wraps his arms around Louis' small waist. 

"No Harry, I would never leave you to do this yourself. You are insane to even think that." Louis says annoyed that Harry would even think that. 

"Well now that you said that, that means that no matter what happens you need to promise me that you wont go to my fathers." Harry said placing his forehead on Louis'. 

"I promise Harry, I wont leave you."

That night they sat on their couch in the house that they made for themselves over the years since they graduated five years ago. Their limbs were tangled together, but Louis wasn't paying attention to the T.V he was paying attention to the awful thing he was going to do. He felt guilt that he was actually going to go through with this, he was actually going to steal money and possibly need to shoot someone. 

Louis was just lucky that Harry taught him how to use the gun that he was given. It was yesterday they were deep in the woods with Harry's set up target. 

Louis was watching in awe of Harry who was getting the target right in the middle each time. "How do you do that?" Louis asked in complete shock. 

Harry laughed signalling him over. He put Louis in front of him so that his lovers small hands were now on the cold metal trigger that was soon to be warm. 

"Now, close your right eye, and look straight to the middle, what ever you do, don't point your gun down." Harry warns and Louis nods. 

"I don't think I can learn it the way you do" Louis says worriedly, making him ten times more scared for two days from now. 

"Now if you never shoot, you'll never know."

Louis thought back to the memory and smiled when he hit the target close to where Harry's bullet holes were. Harry praised him with kisses and he even cooked dinner for once. 

But the day that he was dreading had come closer than expected. 

It was about 18:00 (6:00 pm) and the sun would be going down in about a hour and a half.

Louis let out a nervous and shaky sigh as he put on his tight black turtle neck and black gloves to match. He took his gun shoving it in the back of his jeans and putting his jacket on over it. He took his mask and slipped it over his head, his hands were becoming sweaty under his gloves and he knew it was because the gun was in the back of his jeans but that is where Harry told him to hide, so that is where he was going to hide it. 

He walked out to where Harry was, he looked so hot in his black high-top converse and black everything to match, it makes him feel stupid that they were in all black, isn't that sort of a give away that they were up to no good? 

But Louis inched closer to Harry when he put his mask on holding his gun in his right hand. 

Louis was now at Harry's side about to walk out, they gave each other one last look and Louis spoke;

"Babe, you look so cool."

~~~

I edited, tell me if you see mistakes. 

Shit about to go down, see you.


End file.
